Emma Gilbert: Evil mermaids
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Third part of my new Emma Gilbert-collection, a series of stories about Emma, set during the time when she's away and travel the world with her family.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

* * *

**Emma Gilbert: Evil mermaids**

Hi, Emma Gilbert is here.

Today my family and I arrived here in Malibu, California.

I'm actually really happy to be here. Why? My new mermaid friend Selena told me that there might be other mermaids here.

"Em, are you there?" says my brother, making me return my focus to what's going on around me.

"Yes, just enjoying this nice place." says I, who don't want to tell my little brother about me secret.

"Emma, what do say about going for a swim later?" says my father.

"Oh no! This is bad. If I say yes my family will find out about my mermaid-life..." thinks I.

"Em, is something wrong?" says my mother as she notice how scared I seem to be.

"No. I just don't feel like swimming today." says I.

"Are you tired of swimming? It's been so long since I saw you in the water." says my father.

I know that he care about me and I think he is an awesome father, but I can't tell him what's really going on with me.

"There's a lot of other things we can do." says I.

"Oh, like what?" says Elliot.

"Let's check the online travel-guide." says I as I pull out my iPhone and log on to my favorite travel-guide web-site.

Truth is that I already know what's worth to see. I just try to gain some time so my family won't think there's something seriously wrong with their sweet Emma.

"We should visit The Getty Villa." says I with a smile.

"The Atleta di Fano is kept there. I've always wanted to see it." says my father. At times like this I feel very lucky that my father share my love for rare antiquities.

A few days later while my family are out shopping, I take the opportunity to go for a swim.

"Mmm, the water's nice and warm." thinks I to myself.

Suddenly something pulls me down deep into the water.

"Hi, mermaid-sister! Outsiders are not welcome here. These waters are for local mermaids only." says a dark mermaid as she appear in front of me.

Other dark mermaids hold my tail and my arms, keeping me from swimming away.

"I'm Azeenah, the queen of the local mermaid-tribe. Who are you?" says the dark mermaid in front of me.

"Emma Gilbert." says I.

"You silly fuck! What sort of mermaid would go by such a 'human-like' name, huh?" says Azeenah.

"Let me go, bitches!" says I.

I try to use my powers, but I can't.

Somehow the evil mermaids makes my powers useless.

"Now tell me, what the fuck are you doin' in my region?" says Azeenah.

"I didn't know that this is your area. I'm just a friendly mermaid, not an enemy." says I.

"Liar, tell me what's goin' on!" says Azeenah.

"I speak the truth..." says I.

"No you do not, bitch! Tell me the truth or I'm gonna kill you." says Azeenah as she use her powers on me.

Azeenah's power is the same as Rikki's, but more powerful.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" scream I in pain as Azeenah burn my skin.

"Back away, freaks! Leave the poor girl alone." says a bright clear voice.

A bright white beam of light strike Azeenah and she swim away and the other evil mermaids follow her.

"Hi there, are ya okay?" says a beautiful mermaid as she swim up to me.

The new mermaid has long brown hair and her tail is white.

"Yes, thanks!" says I.

"No problem, girl. I'm Kate West." says the new mermaid.

"Hi, Kate! My name's Emma Gilbert." says I.

Kate and I swim to the shore and get up on the beach. On a part of the beach where nobody can see us of course.

"So, Emma...you're from Australia, right?" says Kate.

"Uh, yes...I am. How did you know?" says I surprised.

"Easy. Your accent." says Kate.

"Oh, of course." says I with a small friendly laugh.

"Nice to meet ya, Emma." says Kate.

"Nice to meet you too and thanks for saving me from those evil mermaids." says I.

"They always do bad things to new mermaids that show up. It's what they do. You need to be kinda strong. Around here weak mermaids don't last very long." says Kate.

"I'm pretty powerful, they just caught me by surprise." says I.

"I get it. Same thing happened to me, first time I went for a swim here seven years ago." says Kate.

"Are there other nice mermaids here, aside from you?" says I.

"Not that I know about. There's a whole bunch of those evil mermaids though. 20, maybe 30, but there might be more." says Kate.

"Okay. Thank goodness you're on my side." says I.

"Don't worry, Emma. I'm around if you need me. See ya! Bye!" says Kate as she dive back into the water.

"Hmm, I should get back to the hotel now." says I.

Later at the hotel, my father ask me where I've been.

"Just walking on the beach." says I.

"Did you go for a swim?" says my father.

"No. Somehow I don't really feel like swimming anymore. I guess I've done too much of it." says I with a fake smile.

"You can never swim too much, Em. Come on, if there's something else goin' on you can just tell me." says my father.

"There's nothing going on, okay? I'm just a little off my game this week." says I. "Nothing to worry about. Me gonna be fine by Sunday and we can go have some fun at the beach-party."

"As you wish. If you don't want to say what's been causin' you problems I won't force you to tell me, but I hope it's not that serious." says my father.

My dad is a really smart man and I wish I could tell him, but no I can not.

Usually it's fun to be a mermaid. When evil mermaids attack me, not so much fun.

Sometimes I wonder if it's such a good thing to be a mermaid. Perhaps I should give up my powers and just be a normal girl...

No, maybe not. I don't really know.

"Emma." says my dad.

Ooops! Seems like I was lost in thoughts and my dad's voice brought me back to reality.

"Yes, dad..." says I.

"Your mom and I was thinking about going down to the hotel bar for a while, could you keep an eye on Elliot...?" says my father.

"Sure, dad." says I.

I don't have a problem with looking after my younger brother. That's the truth. I'm used to it by now.

A week later ( still in Malibu ) my new friend Kate and I go out to a bar.

We get a little drunk. Yes, me, Em Gilbert actually get drunk. Oh my gosh, when Rikki finds out she's gonna be so happy. Anyway, after the time at the bar Kate and I go for a walk on the beach.

Since we're both drunk we forget something. Tonight is a full moon. Not the best time for two young mermaids to be out in the open.

Suddenly we see a group of evil mermaids out in the water.

"Hey, bitches! Wait a sec will ya." says one of them. It's Azeenah.

"I'm not takin' any fuckin' orders from you!" says Kate in a hard angry tone.

"Fine, let's do this the hard way then." says Azeenah with an evil smile.

Azeenah sends a big red blazing energy-pulse towards me.

I think I'm gonna die when suddenly Kate jumps in front of me and use some strong white energy-field to block Azeenah's attack.

Not sure if it's the alcohol in me or if it's the damn full moon, but I feel really badass, ready to fight.

"Hey, Azeenah! You wanna kill me? Fine, come on and try. Do your best." says I in a hard strong tone.

"Stupid little slut." says Azeenah as she sends a red energy-pulse towards me.

I'm lucky that the full moon gives me a real power-boost.

"No way!" says I out loud as I create a very strong shield of ice that blocks Azeenah's attack.

"Let's finish her off, girl." says Kate to me.

Kate gently grab my hand.

I smile at my friend, cause I know what she wants to do. She wants to do a combo-attack.

I use my power to create a long sharp spear of ice and Kate charge it with her white magical energy.

We throw it together and it glow with bright white light as it fly through the air towards Azeenah.

Azeenah try to block our attack, but it's too late.

The spear goes right into Azeenah's heart.

"NO!" screams Azeenah before she fall down into water and die.

"Bye, bitch!" says Kate with a sexy little laugh.

Kate and I give each other a high five and then I head back to the hotel and she head back home to her apartment.

My luck is still with me, cause when I get to the hotel, my parents and my brother are already asleep so they don't find out that I'm drunk.

The next morning I'm not drunk anymore. A good night's sleep did the job.

At breakfast my mom ask me "Em, where were you last night...?"

"With a girl named Kate who lives here in Malibu. She's cool." says I.

"Oh...had a fun night...?" says my mom.

"Yes, it was fun." says I with a giggle as I think about what Kate and I did. Got drunk and did battle against evil mermaid-bitches.

"Em, what did you and your new friend do?" says Elliot.

"Girl-things." says I.

"Oh..." says Elliot.

"Is it okay if I hang out with Kate today? I kinda promised her that last night." says I.

"Sure, Em. Just remember to be a good girl." says my father in a calm mature tone.

"I'm always good." says I.

That's not totally true. I got drunk last night, but my father doesn't need to know that.

After breakfast and a quick shower I put on a red tank top ( similar to the one Rikki wear a lot ) and my new skinny jeans and head out to meet Kate at the beach.

Okay, that's all from your favorite Em for this time.

See ya next time, friends! Bye!


End file.
